Neal and the Haunted House
by Knight Mistress
Summary: A short story where Neal is dared to go into a "haunted" house by Dom and Kel. One-shot.  Warning: Quite weird.


**Pranking Neal**

_**What happens when Neal goes into a "haunted" house, on bet with Dom?**_

* * *

><p>Neal mentally slapped himself. <em>Of course I had to accept that deal! Of course I ran into here with no thoughts whatsoever about what would happen when I came in. Of course I would end up doing this just to get two copper bits from Dom. I should have known that there would be no easy way out.<em> He scolded himself. _I am just so stupid! Why couldn't I have listened to Kel in the first place, and not come into here?_

A rustling was heard behind him and Neal whipped around. "Umm. . ." He stuttered, uncomfortable with the silence when just a minute ago, he clearly heard something behind him.

"Who-Who's there? I'm . . armed!" Neal shouted, and reached into his pockets. Weapons, weapons. . Aha! He held up a toothpick that he had saved from lunch that afternoon, but then quickly brought it down. Neal could not afford to let the enemy see his weapon which could possibly save his life.

"Where to now?" He muttered, thinking out loud. "This place seems empty. . . Perhaps I should try going upstairs." Neal looked for the steps, which were right in front of him.

His stomach lurched as he looked up. _Right, now just set your foot down on the stair._ He shut his eyes and followed his instructions. It was Kel who was afraid of heights, not him! _This is just jolly!_ He thought using Owen's favorite word, clenching his teeth and took another step.

That painful process took him over ten minutes just to get upstairs.

"All this just for two stupid copper bits!" He whisper shouted, his voice at a dangerously loud tone. _This is lame. There's no one in this house, so why am I whispering? I can-_ A ghostly wail interrupted his thoughts. _Oh, right, that. That's why I'm whispering._ Neal turned around to see if anyone was there, and no one was.

"This is so not funny." He muttered. Another wail, this time from behind him. He whipped around. There was something, dressed in a white sheet. "Hello?" He called out nervously.

The figure shook, like it was trying to contain uncontrollable laughter. Neal's eyebrow raised. _What in the name of Mithros is that?_

"Nealan!" It called out in a most ghost-like whisper, but weirdly, its voice soundly feminine.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his tone puzzled more then scared.

The figure did something like a shrug. "I am a ghost. I see you everywhere-Wait, that sounds wrong."

Neal nodded his head in agreement. "It does." _Now, I never thought I would be agreeing with a ghost. Strange. Perhaps I could get it to tell me how to escape. . ._

"So. . ." Neal started after a bit of silence. "What's the easiest way out?"

The ghost smiled, or at least Neal thought it did. "There isn't."

"What?" Neal shouted, his arms flailing above him. "In all of the places in the world, I have to get trapped in here!"

"It's better then the Stump's house." The ghost remarked.

"Yes, that too." Neal added to his list. _Wait, how does it know that I call Wyldon the Stump?_

"At least you don't have to eat your vegetables here." The figure remarked cheerfully.

_Kel?_

"BOO!" Someone shouted behind him. Neal spun on his heel.

"Please, take me alive!" He begged the other white figure, who was standing behind him.

"Leave now!"

"But there isn't a way out! Vegetable ghost," He pointed a shaky finger at the other figure, "told me so!"

"Vegetable ghost." The other figure mused. "Interesting."

"Of course there's a way out. But you just have to find it."

"Of course, your Royal Ghostlyness." Neal said in a shaky voice, bowing. "I will find it right away." And with that, he scurried off.

His Royal Ghostlyness and the Vegetable Ghost stood next to each other, laughing.

"The classic boo always sets him off, Kel."

"That was great, Dom!"

"Our costumes aren't even that good!"

It was true, both figures were wearing just plain white bed sheets. In fact, if you peer closely enough, you could see shoes underneath the hem of the sheet.

"Neal will believe anything if you scare him too."

"Wonder how long it's going to take him to find his way out."

"He's a scholar, he must of learned s_omething_ at the university."

"Doubt it."

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"So, Neal, how was your night?" Kel asked cheerfully as she sat down next to Neal at the table.

"Terrible. You and Dom dared me to go into the that old abandoned house by the river, remember?" Neal retorted.

"How could I forget?" She asked, with false sweetness dripping from her voice.

Neal realized something. _That voice sounds like the Vegetable Ghost last night. Wait-Kel?_

"Umm. . Kel?" He asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about vegetable ghosts?"

"They could of died in a vegetable patch? Or perhaps they just like vegetables. ."

Neal smirked. "You are so going to be a vegetable ghost when you die."

Kel snorted. "I plan on being in the Black God's realm when I die!"

"No, you'll be haunting houses by rivers, scaring children with vegetables!"

"You're not a child, Neal. And besides, Dom and I didn't scare you _that_ bad."

"Aha! So it was you."

"And Dom." Kel added. "Yes, it was."

"You owe me two copper bits."

"No, Dom does. He was the one who made the bet."

"Right. Nervous that I figured out your little trick, Kel? Or should I say Vegetable Ghost?"

Kel took a bite out of a piece of bread. "Not really." She admitted while chewing. "And quiet your voice, people are staring." It was true, because people were staring when he shouted the name "Vegetable Ghost."

Neal's face narrowed. "You should be."

"All right, Neal."

"You're just mad that I found out. I will always find out!" He said with pride and stood up. "If you cannot appreciate my awesome intelligence and finding out skills, then I must leave." He announced, leaving her alone.

Kel just shook her head. _Scholars are always proud. Especially Meathead._

**A/N: Enjoy! This is quite weird for me, because I was writing something like this for a writing prompt on another website. :D **


End file.
